Percakapan Hujan
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hinata selalu menyukai hujan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang selalu menganggap kalau saat hujan turun adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berdoa. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat keduanya dipertemukan kala hujan? Bad at summary. NaruHina. Oneshot. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)


**_Percakapan Hujan_**

 ** _Summary :_** Hinata selalu menyukai hujan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang selalu menganggap kalau saat hujan turun adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berdoa. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat keduanya dipertemukan kala hujan? Bad at summary. Oneshot. NaruHina. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic Islami bergenre romantis meski judulnya (lagi-lagi) gak romantis. Hehehe. Maaaf~ ga pinter bikin judul :(

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para readers, reviewers, followers dan yang sudah favorite fic Islami saya yang lainnya, **Surat Cinta** dan **Lebah**. Dan juga yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk menulis fic dengan tema Islam. Terima kasih :') Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

Berusaha gak OOC tapi gagal. SKS, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan :'(

Tolong koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan apapun dan bila kurang berkenan di hati. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki :) Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

Hinata selalu menyukai hujan. Seperti sore itu, saat dia baru saja tiba didepan gerbang desa Konoha, sepulang menjalankan misi, tiba-tiba hujan turun meski langit masih terbilang cerah. Dia menolak ajakan Kiba yang menawarinya tumpangan dengan menunggangi Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun duluan saja. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu" katanya pada pemuda penyayang binatang itu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak suka berbohong, terlebih pada temannya sendiri. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga mengatakan pada Kiba kalau dia menolak ajakannya karena ingin menikmati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun sore itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" tak seperti Shino yang terlalu kritis, Kiba menerima alasan Hinata tanpa meraguinya sedikitpun. Hinata menatap kepergian Kiba hingga pemuda itu berbelok ke jalan yang menuju tempat tinggalnya. Setelah itu Hinata mengayunkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya dengan rute jalan memutar yang lebih jauh.

Sebagai salah satu klan ningrat di Konoha, rumah klan Hyuuga berada tengah desa yang letaknya cukup strategis. Tapi pewaris klan Hyuuga itu lebih memilih rute yang lebih jauh dan sepi, melewati area yang pernah ditinggali klan Uchiha yang hingga sekarang masih sepi dan cenderung dijauhi karena mitos menyeramkan yang berkembang ditengah-tengah masyarakat.

Tapi, Hinata tak pernah merasa ketakutan saat melewatinya. Gadis itu bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak disana, menunjukkan rasa belasungkawa yang mendalam dengan mendoakan semua anggota klan Uchiha yang harus mengalami nasib tragis, agar semua amal ibadah mereka diterima disisiNya. Baginya, semua klan di Konoha adalah saudara yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu untuk melindungi desa.

Hujan turun semakin deras, Hinata memutuskan untuk berteduh di emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Sebuah papan triplek kecil bercat putih yang bertuliskan " _Out of Service_ " dikaitkan di kenop besi _rolling door_ yang sedikit berkarat. Toko itu merupakan satu dari beberapa bangunan disekitar area tempat tinggal klan Uchiha yang jarang digunakan lagi.

Matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam, meninggalkan cahaya jingga yang menghiasi langit. Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu mulai memenuhi langit seiring dengan bertambah lebatnya hujan yang turun sore itu. Sekelebat bayangan melesat kearah tempat Hinata berteduh, kemudian berhenti disana.

"Loh? Hinata-chan?" mata _sapphire_ Naruto tampak sedikit berbinar ketika melihat seseorang yang tak disangkanya akan berada disitu. Sang pemilik nama yang cantik itu bergeser selangkah, agak tersipu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pemuda yang selama ini sering memenuhi pikirannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun bila hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Baru pulang menjalankan misi yaa?" Naruto bertanya dengan ramah. Pemuda itu merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Setelah perang berakhir, sebagian besar shinobi Konoha harus menjalankan berbagai misi. Keduanya pun tanpa terkecuali, sibuk dengan misi masing-masing sehingga jarang bertemu, bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa pun jarang.

"Iya. Naruto-kun juga baru pulang yaa?" Hinata mengamati pemuda disebelahnya. Bercak-bercak air hujan berpola cukup besar memenuhi seragam yang biasa dikenakan Naruto saat menjalankan misi. Rambut dan ikat kepalanya pun basah kuyup tapi pemuda itu masih mengenakan ikat kepala kebanggaannya itu. Dia juga membawa tas ransel berwarna hitam berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari bahan anti air yang hanya ia sampirkan dibahu kirinya.

"Iya" Naruto tetap tersenyum meski menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata. Namun, dia tidak bisa menolak godaan untuk mengamati gadis itu walau hanya melalui ujung matanya. Hinata telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan mata _pearl_ yang indah, terbingkai oleh mahkota _indigo_ nya yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. _Astaghfirullah_.

Sesungguhnya Naruto ingin memuji _Rabb_ nya karena telah menciptakan mahluk manis nan menawan yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Namun apa daya, setan telah lebih dulu menjebaknya dengan mengagumi keindahan siluet tubuh Hinata yang melekuk ketat dibalik seragam shinobinya yang sedikit lepek terkena guyuran hujan melalui pandangan _syahwat_ nya. _Astaghfirullahaladziim._

 _Baru pulang dari misi malah mendapat cobaan seberat ini?!_ Naruto tak pernah mengeluh dengan misi apapun yang diberikan padanya meski sering membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi, cobaan yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang ini jauh lebih berat dari misi apapun yang pernah dijalaninya. Berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang bukan muhrimnya, ditempat sepi dan hampir gelap pula. Rentetan penggambaran tentang siksa neraka yang pernah ia baca dibuku, memenuhi benak pemuda itu.

 _Ahh! Kenapa baru teringat?!_ Naruto buru-buru membuka tas ranselnya setelah teringat kalau dia membawa jubah mendiang Yondaime yang selalu ia bawa setiap menjalankan misi. Untuk menyemangati diriku, itulah yang akan dikatakan Naruto kalau ada yang menanyainya tentang jubah putih itu. Dia pun mengeluarkan jubah itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gadis itu tampak kebingungan dengan pemberian Naruto.

"Ini jubah milik ayahku. Kau pakai saja yaa" katanya dengan riang.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku" Hinata menolak pemberian Naruto dengan sopan. Dirinya tidak merasa kedinginan meski bajunya basah. Gadis itu malah mencemaskan Naruto yang lebih basah kuyup dibanding dirinya, yang mungkin saja merasa kedinginan karena warna bibirnya mulai terlihat pucat.

 _Astaghfirullah. Kenapa aku malah memperhatikan bibirnya?_ Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, sedikit merasa frustasi karena tak kuasa mengenyahkan pandangannya dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah bertambah lebih tinggi dari pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Matanya kini sejajar dengan bibir sang pemuda idaman.

"Sudaaah~ Hinata yang pakai saja yaa. Akan jauh lebih baik bagi kita berdua kalau kau yang memakainya" Naruto tetap menyodorkan jubah ayahnya pada Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, sedikit memohon. _Tolong kau pakai saja Hinata, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melihat keindahan tubuhmu,_ batin pemuda itu.

Pandangan merupakan panah beracun dari anak-anak panah iblis. Maka barangsiapa yang menahan pandangannya dari kecantikan seorang wanita karena Allah, niscaya Allah akan memberikan rasa manis dalam hatinya sampai hari pertemuan denganNya. Naruto teringat salah satu hadits Rasulullah tentang menjaga pandangan. Sekali lagi dia memohon ampun pada Tuhannya, serta tak lupa mengucapkan shalawat pada sang utusan mulia.

Rupanya Hinata cukup mengerti alasan Naruto yang memintanya mengenakan jubah milik Yondaime. Jubah itu terlihat kebesaran saat ia mengenakannya. Hinata tidak pernah mengenal Hokage Keempat semasa hidupnya, tapi dilihat dari ukuran jubahnya, pastilah ayah Naruto itu adalah pria yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan tegap. Ujung jubah itu hampir menyentuh mata kaki Hinata.

"Nah! Begitu kan lebih baik!" seru pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan senang. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu menanggapinya sambil menggamit kerah jubah itu kesamping, menutupi dadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat Naruto-kun merasa tidak nyaman" ekspresi gadis itu berubah sedih. Hinata memandang ujung kakinya, tak berani menatap pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak masih kanak-kanak.

 _Astaghfirullah_. Kenapa aku ini? Aku sudah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman berada didekatku. Hinata sudah tahu kalau wanita seharusnya tidak berpenampilan berlebihan yang bisa mengundang syahwat kaum pria. Tapi, pekerjaannya sebagai shinobi yang mengharuskannya lebih banyak bergerak, memerlukan pakaian yang ngepas dibadan supaya tidak menyulitkannya saat bergerak.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku malah bersyukur kok bisa bertemu dengan Hinata disini" Naruto berkata jujur. Dia memang senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Setelah perang berakhir, entah kenapa dia selalu memikirkan gadis pemalu yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih menuntut ilmu di akademi. Rasa rindu yang mendalam pada gadis itu bergemuruh hebat didalam hatinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak berbohong. Naruto merupakan orang paling jujur yang pernah ia kenal. Dia selalu bersikap apa adanya, mengekspresikan perasaannya apa adanya. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati padanya.

" _Alhamdulillah_ " ucapnya pelan tapi Hinata bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu memandang keatas langit senja yang sudah mulai gelap, seraya tersenyum dan dalam hati mengucap syukur pada _Rabb_ nya atas semua yang ia alami hari ini. Menyelesaikan misi tepat waktu dan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata setelah sekian lama. Pemuda itu yakin kalau pertemuannya dengan Hinata bukan kebetulan melainkan sudah direncanakan oleh Allah untuknya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai saat-saat hujan turun" katanya pada Hinata namun pandangannya masih menengadah keatas langit. Hinata menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Dia terlihat makin tampan bila dilihat dari samping, batin gadis itu. _Astaghfirullah_. Tak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti itu.

Pipi Hinata yang sebening mutiara bersemu merah muda karena perkataan Naruto dan juga pikirannya tentang pemuda itu. _Astaghfirullahaladziim._ Hinata berusaha membuang jauh pikirannya yang tak pantas tentang Naruto. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian ikut menengadah keatas.

"Ya Allah, turunkanlah hujan yang bermanfaat kepada kami" kedua shinobi itu serentak mengucapkan doa yang dianjurkan Rasulullah ketika hujan turun. Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan, takjub dengan kekompakkan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Lagi-lagi rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Hinata, namun kali ini wajah Naruto pun menunjukkan efek yang sama. Keduanya tersipu.

"Te-ter-ternyata kita berpikiran sama yaa" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit tak peduli kalau dirinya bakal tampak bodoh, karena dia sedang berusaha menenangkan perasaan senangnya yang akan sangat terlihat berlebihan kalau dia sampai kelepasan.

Rasanya ia ingin memeluk gadis manis yang berdiri disampingnya detik itu juga. _Astaghfirullahaladziim_. Dia berkali-kali mengucapkan _istighfar_ atas pikiran mesum dan perasaan senang yang tak seharusnya ia miliki karena Hinata bukan muhrimnya.

"Belum muhrim. Insya Allah sebentar lagi jadi muhrim. Ridhai kami Ya Allah" dia berdoa dalam hati. Segala sesuatu memang sudah ditakdirkan Allah. Termasuk jodoh. Dan untuk urusan yang satu ini, Naruto hanya bisa berdoa dan memperbanyak kegiatan yang menyenangkan Allah dan RasulNya serta berusaha menjadi orang yang bermanfaat bagi banyak orang.

Naruto menyadari kalau dia memang tidak seteguh Sayyidina Ali (ra) yang mampu menjaga perasaan cintanya pada Sayyidah Fatimah (ra) dari godaan setan. Dia hanya pemuda biasa yang tak luput dari dosa dan sering terjebak godaan setan, tapi dia tidak menyerah.

Kalau setan saja tak pernah menyerah untuk menyeretmu ke neraka maka jangan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai surga. Naruto selalu teringat wasiat gurunya. Berapa kalipun ia jatuh kedalam kubangan dosa dan kesalahan, maka ia harus terus bangkit untuk bertobat. Memperbaiki diri, membenahi ibadah-ibadahnya dan melakukan lebih banyak amalan yang baik.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun menyukai hujan?" suara Hinata memecah kesunyian, tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melanda setelah keduanya tidak sengaja mengucapkan doa secara bersamaan. Gadis itu berusaha meredam segala pikiran dan harapannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Dia tahu, tak sepantasnya dia mengharapkan hal yang belum pasti meski ia sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu mendampingi Naruto menjalani semuanya.

Naruto-kun selalu baik dan perhatian pada semua orang. Jadi, bukan berarti dia menyukaiku. Ya Allah, ampunilah hamba karena terlalu berharap. Hamba hanya ingin yang terbaik dariMu bagi Naruto. Siapapun kelak yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, karuniakanlah padanya kecintaan padaMu yang begitu besar sehingga setiap kali Naruto memandangnya maka setiap kali itulah kecintaan Naruto padaMu bertambah besar. Tak terasa, airmata membasahi pipi lembut gadis itu. Hinata buru-buru membasuhnya sebelum Naruto menyadarinya.

"Karena hujan itu membawa berkah dan bila kita berdoa saat hujan, Insya Allah akan dikabulkan oleh _Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala_ " Naruto menjawab dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Matanya masih menerawang memandang langit senja, tapi Hinata bisa melihat binar-binar cahaya mata yang indah itu, berdoa sekali lagi agar dia bisa memandang mata itu sepuasnya tanpa diganjar dosa.

Naruto yakin kalau Tuhannya telah mengatur rencana yang indah untuknya dan Hinata meski jika mereka harus berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Namun, dia juga tidak henti-hentinya berdoa dan berikhtiar agar memang dirinyalah yang ditakdirkan Allah untuk mendampingi dan membimbing Hyuuga Hinata selamanya.

Ya Allah, jika memang Engkau ridhai perasaan cinta ini, maka jadikanlah kecintaan hamba kepadaMu jauh lebih besar dari kecintaan hamba pada Hinata agar hamba bisa membimbingnya untuk mencintaiMu sebagaimana hamba mencintaiMu. Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

Dan Dialah Yang menurunkan hujan sesudah mereka berputus asa dan menyebarkan rahmatNya. Dan Dialah Yang Maha Pelindung lagi Maha Terpuji. Naruto melantunkan ayat ke-28 dari surat Asy-Syuura. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Segala puji hanya bagiMu Wahai Tuhan Yang Menguasai Segalanya, mereka bersyukur dalam hati atas pertemuan yang singkat ini.

Hujan pun perlahan reda. Sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan shalawat yang bergema dari Masjid Raya Konoha, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan memasuki waktu maghrib. Keduanya pun saling berpamitan dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Riwayat hadits tentang menjaga pandangan : [HR. Al-Hakim dalam Al-Mustadrak V:313: Al-Qudha'I dalam Musnad Asy-Syihab no 292 ; dan Ibnul Jauzi dalam Dzammul Hawa, hlm 13 ; dari Hudzaifah radhiallahu'anhu] yang dimaksud dengan 'rasa manis' dalam hadits tersebut adalah keimanan :)

Terinspirasi oleh Hujan. Hehehe. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)

.

.


End file.
